


【授翻】Relax/劳逸结合（PWP一发完）

by Phenolphthalein



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenolphthalein/pseuds/Phenolphthalein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All credit to Torri-potato(Tiffany_Bridges)</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授翻】Relax/劳逸结合（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705075) by [Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/pseuds/Torri-potato). 



> All credit to Torri-potato(Tiffany_Bridges)

Legolas对着摊开在膝头的书本蹙起了眉头。  
不管他试图去阅读课本上的内容多少次，他始终没法全神贯注于这些方块铅字。在这将近三个小时内他一直反复研读着这本地理书，却似乎连它的三页都没有翻过去。在他打开他的地理书之前，已经复习了一整个晚上的其他课程，然而这可能也无济于事。  
他叹了口气，啪地合上了书本，又站起身灌下一杯咖啡。厨房里的钟表显示现在是凌晨1：57，在洗涤槽的上方它幽幽地闪烁着荧绿色的微光。Legolas洗干净他的杯子，决定把他的书扔到一边去然后与周公约会。他的地理期末考试其实并不是在近两天举行，对于明天的测验他也早已胸有成竹。可这时他忽然听见他父亲的房门悄然打开，他立刻按灭了客厅里的灯。  
SHIT。  
其实他本应该在两个小时之前就已经上床睡觉了，然而却因为学习而没有注意到时间的流逝。因此他快速地躺倒在沙发上，把一本书摊在胸口，也许这样他的父亲会认为他在看书时不小心睡着了。Thranduil光裸的脚掌踏在地毯上的轻微足音成了唯一能够警告Legolas他父亲的步步逼近的媒介。哪怕当Thranduil已站在他面前时，他依旧试图保持自己呼吸绵长。  
“Legolas，”Thranduil叹息道，“我知道你醒着。不到五分钟之前我还听见你在用水。”年轻的精灵叹了口气，他用手肘撑起身体，把书本放在了沙发旁边的地板上。  
“抱歉，Adar，我没有注意时间。”他透过暗夜凝望他父亲的脸庞，眼睛很快适应了黑暗，他捕捉了他的唇边一抹明显的笑意。  
一只温暖的手掌温柔地按住他的胸膛，要他重新躺下。  
“我知道，我的儿子。但现在夜已经很深了，你明天还要考试。”Thranduil纤长的手指开始由他的胸膛一路向上描摹，直到他颈部敏感的肌肤。  
“你想要我让你放松一下吗？”  
Legolas呼出了一口气，不敢确定他是否听懂了他父亲的暗示。  
“请便。”他喘息道，让自己彻底阖上了眼，感受着Thranduil的手轻轻地环绕着他的脖颈，他倾身，温热的吐息就在Legolas的耳畔。  
“如你所愿。”Thranduil不再需要试探。那只缠绕着他儿子脖颈的手不知不觉滑向了他的脑后，用轻柔的手势解开他银色的发圈，放下了他的长发。他的舌头舔|弄Legolas敏感的耳垂，让年轻的精灵不禁颤栗，他的臀胯忍不住向上顶弄。“告诉我你想要什么？”Thranduil继续道，他不断吮吻舔舐着他的耳朵，语调如同绵腻的蜜糖，而他的手停留在他的喉咙之后。让Legolas想清楚自己到底想要什么，而又该如何讲出这些话，令他濒临窒息。然而，在他耳畔的唇舌使他根本无法说出一句连续的句子。  
“拜托了，”他呢喃道。  
“请求什么，我的儿子？”Thranduil戏弄他。  
“帮、帮助我放松。”Legolas断断续续地说道，试图保持最后的一丝清明。“我想要一个安宁的休息，没有你我做不到。”他啜泣道。  
“那么让我来助你入眠。”说着，Thranduil站了起来，费力地让Legolas也站起身来，领着他走向床去。他立刻褪下他的T恤和牛仔裤，穿着内裤坐了下来。Thranduil——已经只穿着一条睡裤——紧挨着他坐下，一只手臂温柔地环绕着他的肩膀。  
“向下趴好。”他指示道。Legolas乖顺地服从了，把他的脸颊埋进枕头里，慵懒地伸展着身体。他身后床的另一端微微下沉，Thranduil带着热度的身躯紧贴着他的后背，跨坐于他的身上。他感受到那双柔软而有力的大手揉捏着他的肩膀，时不时伴随着身后那炽热的舌头吻过他的耳朵。  
Thranduil清楚地了解他的儿子喜欢什么，因此他不放过任何一个机会利用这些认知。他把那如丝绸一般的长发从Legolas颈后拨开，暴露出一片柔嫩的肌肤，他倾下身去咬噬那一快敏感的区域，一边继续按摩他的肩膀。当Thranduil一路向下时几声细微的呻吟从那个年轻的精灵的口中溢出，他转而舔过他的背部健美的线条。Legolas在他父亲的掌控下微微颤抖着，他的臀部已忍不住轻蹭着他们身下的床单。  
“你实在是太完美了。”Thranduil喘息道，一边分开他的双腿置于身体两侧。“太美了，我的绿叶。”  
随着他的后背落下一个的亲吻，Thranduil褪去他儿子的内裤。Legolas顺从地抬起胯，当那片单薄的布料被除去，Thranduil大胆地揉捏他的臀肉，将脸颊贴近那美妙的入口。  
“多么美。”他重复道，沉下身体，用他的舌尖扫过Legolas迫不及待的穴口。当那潮热的触感卷过他那一片敏感的肌肤周围，Legolas颤栗着呻吟起来。他的父亲清楚地知道怎么让他沉沦于情欲中。Thranduil是他唯一可以倚赖，让他寻得安慰，摆脱烦恼的人。当他感到紧张，悲伤甚至只是百般无聊时。他的父亲总是心领神会地理解他。  
“A-adar！”他喘息道，舔弄的唇舌变作了一种有力的压力推搡着挤进他湿热的后穴。Thranduil低声叹息，手指握紧了Legolas的臀部，而他的舌更深地挤进他的身体。他喜欢这样，喜欢听到他的绿叶为他呻吟喘息。他明白这一切都是不伦的，诚实来说他之前也从未想过要与他自己的儿子发生这样不齿的事，直到Legolas直面了他们之间的情感。那时Legolas还太过年少，不够成熟，所以Thranduil当然足够温柔地拒他于千里之外，向他解释为什么这样的情感是错误的。但许多年后Legolas依旧如此坚定地爱着他。Thranduil明白倘若他不是对自己与他的关系有了足够的觉悟，也不会如此执著于这件事。毕竟，他比他在这个世界上经历的更多，也有更久的时间去思考。  
因此Thranduil妥协了——在他的儿子已经确信所以剔除了许多问题后——他们之间的关系有了天翻地覆的变化。唯一的条件是他们的感情必须是隐秘晦暗无人知晓的，一旦Legolas感到略微不适他们就会立刻中断这段感情。他不会去强迫他的孩子，许多年之后，也许他们会划清彼此都满意的界限，以轻松的节奏合拍地住在同一个屋檐下。  
年轻精灵的手悄悄向他的腰胯伸去，但却被Thranduil留意到了。他一并握紧了他的手腕，唇舌离开了Legolas紧致的后穴。他的手腕被反扭在身后，在他左臀上那种牙齿尖锐的啮咬感都使他激烈地扭动了一下身躯。  
“躺下。”Thranduil要求他，他的嗓音比他刚刚说话时更加低沉沙哑。他移动了一些，只在腿间为Legolas留下了足够转身的空间。“很好。”  
当Legolas几乎是匍匐着躺下，红透了脸颊，在他的脖颈留下一个湿热绵密的吻时，Thranduil赞叹他道，“你让我很舒服，Legolas。”Thranduil将他们的胯部更紧密地契合在一起，两人都随之发出了一声喟叹。当他的父亲在他的颈部烙下细密的吻，Legolas终于稍微安分了一点。他的唇舌不断地向下攀爬，越来越低，直到延及到Legolas渴望的部位。Thranduil——如此玩味——全然忽视了Legolas已经坚挺的性器，轻轻吮咬他的臀肉，大腿内侧，偏偏所有的地方除了他的下身。  
Legolas挤出了痛苦的呜咽，但他仍旧把双手置于身体两侧，他知道他最好还是不要试着去反抗他的父亲。他明白片刻的等待是更激烈的愉悦的前奏，因此他愿意安分地等待他的父亲继续戏弄他。  
他向上凝视他，却发觉Legolas的眼神始终黏附在他的身上，就这样与他对视，他最后还是吻了吻他性器的顶端，舔舐过那条狭缝，便将性器的头部含进了他的双唇间。Legolas呜咽道，眼眸半阖，他试图保持他的臀胯不动，这却让他几乎窒息。当Thranduil用一只手握住他的性器，开始吞吐他的下身时，他的呼吸破碎地化成了喘息，他太清楚如何取悦他的儿子了。  
他们就这样保持了将近有几个小时（但实际上却可能只有仅仅几分钟），Thranduil渐渐含进了更多，用他的唾液色情地润湿了他的下身。  
就当Legolas紧绷起他的身体——显然是高潮将至的信号——Thranduil吞吐出了他的性器并紧紧圈住性器根部。  
“还不到时候…我的儿子。”Thranduil慢慢地说道，他的声音低沉而沙哑。他依旧牢牢地禁锢着他的性器，又俯下身舔过他紧窒的后穴，随后他站起身来走进那个床头柜，“我的确答应你让你好好休息，”他继续着动作，“但不是现在。”  
他打开了润滑剂，涂抹在他的指尖上，又一次挤进Legolas的双腿之间。他娴熟的手指在他紧缩起来的穴口轻缓地打圈，随后终于刺入了一根，用指节细细向内摸索。Legolas下意识地放松身体，他并不为此惊呼，反而适应了外物的插入。他想要更多。但他需要耐心等待，承受下那大幅度的抽插为他带来的快感。很快，插入了他的身体增加到了三根。Thranduil俯下身体噬咬Legolas的大腿内侧，留下了暗红色的吻痕。  
过了没多久Legolas便无意识地向着Thranduil的手掌摩擦自己的臀部，从微张的小口溢出的呻吟与喘息无声地渴求着更多。  
“求、求您了，Ada。”他呜咽着说道，手臂离开他们的床而圈紧了Thranduil的脖颈。“我想要——啊！”他的话头被Thranduil重新将他的性器含进他温热的口腔而止住了。Legolas很快在他的口中硬了起来，Thranduil满意地低哼，而那盛情欢迎的闯入，为Legolas带来小小的愉悦冲击，点燃了他的神经末梢。Thranduil持续着他的主控，并加快了速度，细长的手指缠绕着他的发丝，他的儿子由于被抑制住喷薄而感到的丝丝痛苦也只为他的服务平添快感。  
忽然之间，Thranduil被Legolas轻轻从他的发间推开，他抬起了头来，困惑之情溢于言表，望着他呼吸时仍不断地喘息。  
“太近了。想要你进入我。”Legolas细声说道。  
Thranduil玩劣地笑了起来。  
“可这不是我今晚的意图。”他说道，他的儿子因为他而声音沙哑低沉，因为他而血脉偾张，都使他感到欣喜。  
“求你，Adar，我需要你。”他坚持道，让Thranduil低声笑了起来。  
“如你所愿，我的爱人。”Thranduil说道，眼眸因为情欲而深沉，他温柔地退出了他的手指。  
他迅速将拾起那瓶落在床上的润滑剂，终于褪下了他的内裤，俯下身将彼此的嘴唇交缠在一起，他一边润湿了自己的性器。很快他们蹭弄着彼此，情欲蔓延于身体每一个角落，缔造着那极佳的潮热的摩擦。  
他们都缠绵于这个吻，直到Thranduil将自己对准了Legolas饥渴难耐的入口。  
“呼吸。”Thranduil的吐息喷洒在他的唇边，他开始插入那个紧致而温柔的后穴中。Legolas轻柔地啄吻着他的嘴唇，试图让自己的身体放松，沉醉于快感与痛苦的糅合之中，一种新的张力油然而生。他的头几乎要落回枕头之间时他伸手攥住了Thranduil的头发，引导他舔咬他的脖颈间苍白的嫩肉。Legolas的双腿缠住了Thranduil纤瘦的腰肢，扣紧并催促他加快节奏。  
“更多。”Legolas呻吟道。Thranduil不再需要试探，沉下了胯部，他完全进入了Legolas的身体发出色情的拍打声。他们同时发出一声餍足，沙哑的呻吟。那是一种低沉的，兴奋的，几近喟叹的呻吟，是因为他们终于融为一体而发出的呻吟。  
Thranduil仍在Legolas的颈部留下他热烈的爱痕，让他身下那具柔软的肉体适应这新鲜的感觉。  
直到Legolas按捺不住地磨蹭他时 ，Thranduil才开始动起来。其实缓慢地，捉弄着他。他的节奏是那么地淫逸，整根地抽出，又深深地有力地插进他的身体，让两人喘息不断。  
“Adar，”Legolas呻吟道，那样的速度几乎是令人疯狂地缓慢，“求你了，快一些！”  
Thranduil更深地埋入自己，停下了抽插抬起头望着他儿子的面庞。他看起来是这么动人，眼眸轻阖，肌肤上赋以一层晶莹的细汗，眉头因为快感而蹙起。  
“你确定吗，我的儿子？”他问道，低下身又一次凑近他的耳畔。“因为我一旦开始，就不会轻易停下。”Thranduil几乎是低吼着说完这一句话。  
Legolas颤栗着，不仅因为他耳畔的灼热吐息，也因为从他父亲唇中吐出的淫言秽语似的承诺。  
“是的，Adar，拜托，快——啊！”当Thranduil撞击着进入他的身体时他几乎尖叫起来。他的节奏变得猛烈，毫不留情，整个房间都充斥着拍打皮肉色情的声音和情人们在这场如坠云端的性爱中发出的呻吟。  
Thranduil的舌尖忽然地如猫一般吮咬上了Legolas的耳尖，他明白这样会轻易让年轻的精灵为欲望所痴狂。Legolas在他的身下辗转承欢，紧紧地抓住Thranduil的背脊，他的手指向下的抓痕足以在他的尾骨留下暗红的条横。  
Legolas挪动了一下他的臀部让Thranduil可以更深地操弄他的身体，每一次撞击都刺激着他的前列腺。很快他的眼睛飘忽地睁开，似乎空气都被冻结住，与此同时因为这汹汹来势的情欲而在他的肺叶中燃烧起燎原之火。  
Thranduil跪坐起来，更深地进入Legolas。他能够凝望着他美丽的长发在枕头上肆意地散开，胸膛起伏，背部弓起。他完美无瑕的儿子。他的视线反复地望着他儿子的身体，精雕细琢的肌肉，无可挑剔的肌肤，直到他望进一双深入肺腑的湛蓝色眼眸。Legolas的眼神中只有纯粹的爱恋与情欲，Thranduil晦暗地微笑起来，低头在那花瓣一般，柔软的唇上印上一个纯净的吻。他修长的臂膀环绕住Legolas的腰肢，将他推成一个虚虚坐起的姿势，Legolas勾起他的膝盖。  
当Legolas开始在他的身上磨蹭自己的臀部制造至上的快感，Thranduil的眼睛翕动着阖上，他们在彼此的身上耸动，脖颈在愉悦中后仰。Legolas的一只手拉扯着Thranduil的头发拉他向下，而对方也推搡着他的胸膛，迫使他躺下。Thranduil的头发被他用力一扯而堪堪平躺了下来，他喘息着更凶猛地抽插进了Legolas的身体。在片刻不优雅的位置变换后，便成了Legolas骑坐在他的身上，甚至玩劣地弹起了一些，随后他沉下身体，吞下了他父亲的性器。Legolas的头向后扬起，眼睛轻闭，发丝缠结，脸颊上飞满红霞。美丽动人。  
他的节奏变得缓慢了许多，Thranduil知道他濒临高潮了。他缠住他儿子的腰身，Thranduil将他推倒，胸膛紧贴，他俯身咬他的耳垂。  
“让我来帮你，我的爱人。”他在以这个姿势开始最后的冲刺前对他呢喃道。Legolas抬高了他的臀胯来迎合他的冲撞，因千姿万态的电光火石般快感在他的身体中川流而过而柔软地呜咽。Thranduil刺入了他情人的身体，变换着角度地抽插每一次都能撞击上Legolas的前列腺，知道他语无伦次地呻吟着的儿子融化成一汪春水。带着脉搏的紧热包裹着Thranduil的性器几乎要带他接近情欲的边缘，但他决意首先满足Legolas。  
Legolas的一只手暗暗地伸向了他们之间想要握住自己的欲望，然而却被很快拍开了。他发出不满的呻吟，却很快被Thranduil的唇舌所淹没，在Thranduil用他细长手指牢牢地圈紧了Legolas汩汩流泪的下身时彻底抛之脑后。握住他性器的有力的手让Legolas紧紧环住了他。他们在彼此的唇舌间呻吟，年轻的精灵抬起的手紧抓过Thranduil宽厚的肩膀。  
不过几次抽插后，Legolas停顿了片刻这个亲吻，在这个精灵的口中喘息。  
“我…快要。”是他唯一能够吐词清楚的词语了，Thranduil凑近他敏感的耳边。  
“很好。”他低吼道，几乎不能更猛烈地刺入Legolas紧致的后穴，间隙地停顿又急骤地抽插。他低头吮咬Legolas裸露的脖颈，刻意地在他的衣领无法遮掩的地方留下了青紫的吻痕。  
一声哽咽从Legolas的口中挤出来，他身体紧绷，浑身颤抖。在几下抽刺后他叫喊着Thranduil的名字艰难地射了出来，一片狼藉地射进了他父亲的手心，喷溅在两人的胸腹。  
他的儿子的高潮所带来的灼热与紧窒足以将他也一同推向情欲的边缘。  
“啊…Legolas…”Thranduil同样喘息着射了出来，把他的脸埋进他的儿子的脖颈间。Thranduil的精液深深地射进了Legolas，他们都同时呻吟起来。那双紧抓着Thranduil肩膀的手也滑下他的后腰稍作停留，按摩他紧张的臀部肌肉，让他的性器在他的情人的身体中转了一周。当Legolas按摩着他的半边臀部时Thranduil发出一声介于笑与呻吟间的声音，温柔地吻了吻他儿子的嘴唇。这个吻只含括了爱与欢喜，在他们共享的高潮后并不因为先前的性事而掺杂着任何色情的意味。他们的舌头慵懒地彼此缠结，Thranduil吻着他笑起来，玩味地咬着Legolas的舌尖。在那些时候他总是感到自己是最幸福的，那些他们依旧餍足，笼罩在迷蒙的情爱后的薄雾之中的时候，那些他们不出于情欲而只因欢喜而亲吻彼此的时候。  
似乎是几分钟之后Thranduil结束了那个绵长的亲吻，把自己从Legolas已然放松的穴口退出来，走向浴室去洗一个热水澡。  
等他回来时Legolas已经十分困倦，因此他温柔地清理了他，让他站起身来Thranduil才好为他裹起毯子。Thranduil设置着闹钟时Legolas又轻易地爬回了他的床上。他正想要离开的时候一只温暖的手握住了他的手腕。  
“你留下来…”Legolas恳求道，他的声音已经充满困意而低沉。  
Thranduil完全无力拒绝他的儿子那双祈求的眼神。  
“如你所愿，我的孩子。”他说道，关掉了灯盏和Legolas一起挤进了温热的床中。  
“我爱你，Adar。”Legolas埋在他的胸膛喃喃细语道，他们依偎在一起，彼此静静地传递着热量与安心。  
“我也是，我的孩子，爱你胜过世间万物。”他在他的爱人发间烙下一个吻。  
“现在好好休息吧。明早还有许多事情等着你。”  
“嗯…”Legolas挤进他父亲温热的身躯，手臂环绕住他纤细的手腕，最后沉沉地坠入一段好梦。


End file.
